Agradable visita
by Ex umbra
Summary: Al entrar en su oficina en medio de la oscuridad a Karma lo recibieron unos zafiros deslumbrantes


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoshitsu no me pertenece :D si me perteneciera Karmay Nagisa ya estarían juntos.

 **Agradable visita**

Había sido un día sumamente pesado para Karma, al parecer a su asistente le pareció una idea genial llenar su agenda con mas citas de las que tendría en toda una semana. Siempre supo que ser burócrata iba a ser un trabajo realmente pesado pero era en días como ese que se preguntaba si realmente su decisión había sido la acertada.

Entró a su oficina que estaba completamente a oscuras, caminó un poco a la derecha buscando a tientas el interruptor cuando de pronto su mirada se topo con un par de zafiros que normalmente lo acompañaban únicamente en sus mas preciados sueños, aunque obviamente es algo que jamás dirá en voz alta.

-¿Cómo entraste?- fue la única pregunta que se le ocurrió formular antes de cerrar por un segundo los ojos cuando la habitación de vio bañada por la luz.

-Tu seguridad no es lo suficientemente buena como para detenerme- se escucho la voz un tanto burlona de aquel que alguna vez fue su compañero, sabía que no venia con intenciones asesinas ya que de haber sido el caso el peli-azul hubiera utilizado el momento en que cerró los ojos para acabar con su vida.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Nagisa- dijo mirándolo detalladamente.

-Así es, ¿Cuánto ha sido, dos o tres años?- sonrió de forma muy parecida a Karma en su juventud.

-Siete años- dijo secamente.

-Un poco más de lo que yo recuerdo- el pelirrojo casi podía detectar el toque sensual en su tono de voz que conocía a la perfección.

-Al parecer eres bueno olvidando cosas importantes- reprocho al pensar que realmente Nagisa no lo había extrañado.

-Creo que esa debería ser mi línea- contraataco fríamente.

Después de que mataron a Korosensei habían asistido a la misma preparatoria, pocos meses después de comenzar su primer año Karma y Nagisa comenzaron a mantener una relación, ambos coincidían en el hecho de que si no hubieran estado tan concentrados en exterminar a su maestro su noviazgo habría empezado antes, sin embargo ninguno lamentaba el tiempo que habían pasado aprendiendo de aquel extraño ser.

Mantuvieron su relación totalmente en secreto, fue algo que ni siquiera le comentaron a los que habían sido sus compañeros de asesinato, ambos estaban de acuerdo con que era mejor la intimidad que les coincidía el anonimato. Su noviazgo había tenido altas y bajas como todos en este mundo pero a pesar de ese tipo de cosas para ellos solo existía una única verdad, se amaban.

Karma entendió algo mucho antes que Nagisa con respecto a su relación y lo acepto, de la misma forma que había aceptado que incluso después de conocer la historia de Korosensei y aunque fuera doloroso lo mejor para todos era matarlo.

El pelirrojo en ese tiempo había comprendido que a pesar de lo mucho que amaba al peli-azul y de lo bien que marchaba su relación lo mejor era que terminaran con su noviazgo, pensó que lo mejor para su vida era su carrera así que pocos días antes de que salieran de la preparatoria había dejado a Nagisa.

Durante mucho tiempo no supo nada de quien había sido su novio por más de dos años hasta que se topo casualmente con Bitch-sensei quien le contó que Nagisa había decidido hacer uso de su talento para el asesinato y se convirtió en estudiante de Lovro-san.

Y ahora después de tantos años sin verlo estaba justo frente a él y sabia que no tenia derecho a enojarse con Nagisa porque al final de cuentas había sido su decisión que continuaran sus vidas por separado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cambio de tema, no quería pelear con Nagisa ni profundizar en lo que los había llevado a su separación.

-Solo vine a visitarte-volvió a sonreír- Tuve un trabajo cerca de aquí.

-Supongo que me enterare mañana en las noticias- dijo acercándose un poco mas a su invitado.

-¿Piensas delatarme?- pregunto seductoramente, conocía perfectamente la respuesta pero le gustaba jugar con su ex novio, se había dado cuenta como esté no le quitaba la mirada de encima ni por un segundo, conocía perfectamente esa mirada era de deseo.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo cortando totalmente la distancia que había entre ellos, la cual había disminuido considerablemente desde que había entrado en la habitación.

Una vez más después de tanto tiempo Karma se permitió adueñarse de esos labios que tanto había extrañado, beso a Nagisa con gozo, deseo y pasión, pero sobre todo lo beso con un amor que a pesar de los años que estuvieron separados no había disminuido, su sabor era el mismo y a la vez era mil veces mejor de lo que recordaba.

Cuando se separo del más bajo se perdió por varios segundos en el cielo que era su mirada y supo que ese beso era todo lo que tendría de Shiota Nagisa, no era suficiente pero con eso le bastaba.

-Es hora de que me vaya- dijo firmemente el asesino, separándose rápidamente de los brazos de su acompañante.

No habían arreglado las diferencia que el rompimiento había causado entre ellos y tal vez nunca lo harían pero al menos habían saciado un poco la necesidad que sentían el uno por el otro.

-¿Te veré de nuevo?- pregunto deteniéndolo un segundo más.

-Cuando me encarguen matarte- respondió con ironía para después desaparecer por la ventana.

-Entonces creo que te estaré esperando- susurro a la nada con una sonrisa.

END

Hace mucho que no escribía espero que no me haya quedado tan mal la historia. No se a ustedes pero a mi me encanta la actitud que están teniendo estos dos en los últimos capítulos que han salido del manga, ¿Ustedes que creen?

¿Me merezco un review?


End file.
